


[podfic of] And They Liked It, by jedusaur

by TheOneCalledEli



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drunk Sex, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Voyeurism, a few dropped/flipped/substituted words, barely edited, listening, one take, tipsy podficcing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/pseuds/TheOneCalledEli
Summary: Podfic of And They Liked It by jedusaurAuthor summary-Brendon kisses a boy, and he likes it.
Relationships: Gabe Saporta/Brendon Urie, Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie, Ryan Ross/Gabe Saporta/Brendon Urie





	[podfic of] And They Liked It, by jedusaur

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [jedusaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur). Log in to view. 



[](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Cover%20Art/AndTheyLikedIt%20cover%20art.png)

To listen, [click HERE](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20And%20They%20Liked%20It.mp3) to stream or right click + 'save link as' to download an mp3. Many thanks to [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/profile) for graciously hosting me. 

Thank you [jedusaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur) for having a [ Blanket Permission Statement](https://jedusaur.dreamwidth.org/26471.html)! 

This podfic is a part of my own personal WIP amnesty challenge. It was originally recorded on April 29, 2015. 

I'm returning to podficcing fandom after a 5 year+ hiatus and I unfortunately had the bad habit of leaving recorded but unedited files sitting on my computer... so I've edited them all and posting them. This comes with a blanket proviso that a lot of them suffer from recording quality difficulties- likely they were recorded on my internal laptop mic at the time. I did my best to clean up the sound, but I'm not the most technically skilled and they do still have varying degrees of background buzz. But I'm not letting the perfectionist drive get to me and I'm just posting them as they are. 

Constructive criticism is always welcome, as is a quick comment and/or kudos to show that somebody liked it! :) 


End file.
